Reachwater Rock
The entrance to Reachwater Rock is behind a waterfall. From the road you will see a bridge, circle around behind to find the path up to the cave entrance. Walkthrough Before entering, you will need to have all three Gauldur Fragments and the Ivory Dragon Claw from Folgunthor. On your way in, grab the Emerald Dragon Claw from the pedestal with the note next to the dead adventurer. If you haven't gotten the Forbidden Legend quest, you can also take his copy of Lost Legends and read it to start the quest. The note upon the pedestal foreshadows a gruesome trial ahead. In the water surrounding the pedestal is a Adept locked chest with some potions and general weaponry. There is also a chest on a ledge directly opposite the first dragon claw door. It is too far to jump, but the gap can be crossed by using second or third level Whirlwind Sprint from the highest point on the door side (the angle is tricky, and it may take several tries). The chest is not locked, and appears to contain gold and a random item (armor or weapon). *NOTE: It 'IS '''possible to reach the cliffside chest '''WITHOUT '''any second or third-tier Whirlwind shouts. What you have to do is stand upon the broken piece of decor right beside the adventurer, line up your crosshair slightly right and above of the chest. I just accomplished this on my first try with only the basic Whirlwind shout, so I assume it's fairly easy.(Confirmed PS3 & 360) *Whirlwind sprint from the tree gives extra height to reach the chest. Use the pedestal near the dead adventurer to jump to the horizontal trunk, look in the direction of the chest, and shout. "''Let this place be forgotten forever. Let it be struck from the rolls of history. Let it never be spoken by man or men. Let its very name be lost to the ages. Ye who enter here, know: This place was sealed of great price. Honor those who perished here. Turn back, and leave them to their rest." See the Forbidden Legend main page for more information on this location. Match up the Emerald Dragon Claw with the door (Bear, Whale, Snake) and unlock it. Three other doors will unlock behind it and drop down, making an expansive hallway. Sprint down to the end (there are no enemies or traps) and unlock the last door with the Ivory Dragon Claw (Hawk, Hawk, Dragon). Place the three fragments on the altar in any order (it will automatically remove them from your inventory). The three spirits of the ones you defeated to get the fragments will appear above it, and each one will in turn challenge you. The first challenger will summon Draugr but you can ignore them as they die when the challenger does.The second challenger will teleport about and make three copies of himself, just find the right one. The third is a strait forward fight. The ghosts teleport on set locations. (Being an archer, I found it safer to camp on left side of the room since they don't teleport there, and just shower them with my arrows, weaker undead first, plus some unrelenting shouts to keep them off me if they climb the nearby ramp.) It is possible to stay hidden the entire time, and you can also absorb their souls with a soul trap weapon. Upon defeating the third one (Jyrik), Gauldur's ghost will appear and reforge the amulet for you to take and complete the quest. After winning the battle and collecting the amulet, check the casket on the upper platform. Gauldur's remains are inside, and you will find a large amount of gold. Notable Loot *Silver Ore Vein x1, Iron Ore Vein x1, outside near the entrance *Orichalcum Ore Vein x1 *Abundancy of Namira's Rot, Fly Amanita, Bleeding Crown, Imp Stool, and a handful of White Cap and Blisterwort Notes On your way out check the pool at the entrance to loot an Adeptly-Locked chest and a skeleton with a varied greatsword underwater. (360) There may be a glitch underwater which pulls you down by the water exit (to fix go into 3rd-person view and go the opposite way of ramp out until you reach the surface). Once you've gone down to the chest you may not be able to surface. You will instead keep sinking to the bottom in this area. If this occurs, you are being pushed down by the force of the near by waterfall. Locate the ramp (you may need to jump up) and find your way out. Bugs *Sometimes, the first door which requires the Emerald Dragon Claw, Won't open even if you have the combination right. And sometimes you can't even turn the rings, you can reload the save or load a previous save. *Xbox 360 bug fix. Leave cave. Save. Turn off Xbox and back on again. Re-enter cave try wrong combination first. Then try correct combination. Door should open. Sometimes its doesn't work. *In the chamber outside the main door, where there is a chest on a ledge across from the path leading up to the door, the walls on either side of the pillar with the chest are glitched. Attempts to climb the walls or missed attempts to cross over can result in the player looking through the map into nothingness, although the player will not be able to pass through the wall and probably won't get stuck. *In the final battle, it is possible that one of the opponents will blow the player into the area above and to the rear of the altar with an Unrelenting Force shout. This necessitates loading a previous save, since this area is behind an invisible wall and the player cannot leave it, nor can (s)he attack or be attacked while there. *if you look at tomb above the pedestal before placing the amulets on it, you can see a hhand coming out or the lid (PS3) *Sometimes if your Bullseye (archery perk) procs, and the second enemy teleports while paralyzed, he'll remain paralyzed and also invincible (Xbox 360). Category:Skyrim: Locations